


More Than

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 23:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: This is the sixth instalment in my comfort series, however it took on a mind of its own and became 20 pages long.  M for sex.  Painful post-injury sex.  And it’s badly written because I still really struggle to write sex. Haha!  This is post Chain of Command 1 & 2  (so, warnings for Jean-Luc having very  bad injuries and mentioning torture).  It's not graphic, but because it is discussed, I have raised the rating on this story to explicit.





	More Than

**Author's Note:**

> Repeating my warning: THIS FIC REFERENCES TORTURE
> 
> This was part of the comfort series, but it doesn't quite fit in...I posted it separately on ff, But I'm putting it in it's proper place here.

When Jean-Luc materialised on the pad in Transporter Room 3, Beverly didn’t care that she was there to medically evaluate him.  She didn’t care that they were standing in a room with Worf, Deanna, Will, Data, Chief O’Brian, and Captain Jellico.  She didn’t care that he was clad in a dirty tunic and not much else, his bald head streaked with dirt and blood.   All she cared about was the man barely able to hold himself up on the platform.  Their eyes met, and she rushed for the pad.  She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.  Lips, tongues, and teeth all clashed as each sought security that they were indeed in each other’s arms.  Jean-Luc wrapped his arms around Beverly’s waist and dropped his head to her shoulder before quiet tears of relief began to fall. 

Deanna, sensing the couple’s need for some privacy gently gestured for everyone else to leave the room.  Captain Jellico stood his ground  as he _was_ going to speak with Captain Picard, but Worf and Will strong armed him out of there.  Worf made sure Jellico had walked away before taking up his post as sentry outside the transporter room door.  No one would be disturbing them, and the door would not be opened unless it was by Beverly or his Captain. 

Worf was possibly the only other person on the ship whose feelings could come close to how Beverly had been feeling these past few weeks. He hated having to leave the Captain behind, but he knew Beverly had made the tough command decision to get them out of there.  She too, had the heart of a warrior and he was honoured to serve with her. He knows if it had been his own mate, K’ehyler, he would have been just as devastated as Beverly had been to have left.  For even if Beverly and his cha’Dich were not joined in the traditional human ritual of marriage, he knew they were bound to each other. 

The couple slowly fell to the transporter room floor in each other’s arms as neither wanted to let the other go.  They both were crying and in between sobs they managed to kiss each other a few times, needing that proof that their best friend was in fact sharing the room with them.  Beverly motioned to the door.  “We should probably take you to sickbay....make sure you’re alright.”

He pressed his face into her hair. “I don’t want to go anywhere without you.  Oh Beverly.  They told me....they told me they had you.  They told me you were next.  Beverly, I couldn’t live with myself if anything had happened to you.”  Beverly turned his face towards hers and placed one hand on either side of his face and drew him in for a slow, gentle kiss.  “I’m fine. Worf and I...we got away.  Oh, Jean-Luc, it was the worst decision I ever had to make. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

“You did what you had to do.  I’m just glad you’re alright.”  Jean-Luc shivered.

“Are you cold?”

“A bit.  It’s a little....ah....breezy.”

Beverly glanced down and was horrified to discover Jean-Luc had not been afforded any underwear by his captors.  She gently nudged his shoulder and softly said “Jean-Luc, you can’t walk through the halls without any underwear.” 

“I’m not sure I have much of a choice. “

“Hmm.” Beverly tapped her badge.  “Doctor Crusher to Lieutenant Worf.”

“Worf here.”

“Worf...we can’t let the Captain walk through the halls dressed as he is.  Would you please authorise a direct site to site beam for us?”

“Standby, Doctor.  Your quarters or his?”

“His, I think.”  Jean-Luc nodded.  “Yes, his.” 

“Authorisation granted, Doctor.  Chief O’Brian will initiate beam-out from Transporter Room One.”

“Thank you Worf.  Crusher Out.”

They rematerialised in the Captain’s Quarters . He was shocked to discover his quarters looked as though they had been lived in and raised his eyebrows at Beverly. 

“I needed to be near you.  I’ve been sleeping here most nights.  The pillows.....smelled of you.”

“I see.  And will you be returning to your quarters tonight?”

“Not if you don’t want me to.” Jean-Luc kissed the hollow on her neck he knew to be sensitive. 

“Don’t leave me. Stay.  I.....need you.”  Beverly nodded.

“We really need to get you to sickbay for a full examination, but I’ll see what I can do here.  But first, would you like a shower?”  Jean-Luc nodded. 

“I’ll get you some clothing. I assume you won’t take my advice and dress in comfortable clothing?”  Jean-Luc shook his head. “Right. One fresh Command uniform coming right up.” 

Jean-Luc entered his bathroom and tried to raise his arms to take off the dirty tunic and found that he couldn’t.  Weeks of being hung from his wrists had left his arms weak and tired.  He cried out in frustration and weakly called for Beverly to assist him.  When she tugged off the top, she was horrified at what she saw beneath.  Deep lines and bruises criss-crossed his torso and there was a long jagged gash on his chest.  She gasped as she ran her fingers over the raised mark. “An implant.” Jean-Luc exclaimed. “To cause pain if i was disobedient.”

“Jean-Luc, why didn’t you say so right away?  This could have done something to your artificial heart.  Why didn’t you tell me so I could take you to sickbay and remove it?”

“Tomorrow, love.  Tonight I.....I want to feel.  I don’t want to sleep in a cold bed in sickbay alone. I’ve been cold and alone for weeks.  Tonight I want you to sleep next to me and then tomorrow....tomorrow you can perform the surgery.” Beverly slowly nodded and ran her hands over some of the other gashes. 

“Let me at least heal these.  Why don’t you get in the shower and I can get my med kit.  I’ll be right back, I promise.”  She pressed a soft kiss to his lips and grinned because she was kissing a naked Jean-Luc.  It wasn’t the first time, and it probably wouldn’t be the last, but it still made her smile.

Beverly grabbed a clean nightgown, her dressing gown, slippers, her hairbrush, and a fresh uniform while she was in her quarters since Jean-Luc had asked her to stay the night.  She spritzed herself with her favourite perfume before leaving her bedroom. She wasn’t expecting anything from him other than the deep friendship they continued to share, but it wouldn’t hurt to be prepared. On the other hand, from a medical point of view, Jean-Luc probably needed that device removed and his heart checked, first.

Beverly and Jean-Luc’s relationship was....complicated, for lack of a more describing word.  Ever since her husband had passed away over fifteen years ago, she and Jean-Luc had fallen into their comfortable  just this side of more than friends friendship.  They were best friends and deeply loved one another, but they were not committed to each other beyond friendship.  Of course, this sometimes caused problems with other people who were interested in dating either of them because they didn’t truly understand that they came as a packaged deal.  They would never sleep with each other if the other was in a relationship, but they needed their friendship.  

Sometimes she wondered if they should just admit their feeling and get married, but she always dismisses the idea – working and living together with him technically as her superior officer?  She shook her head.  Even if most of Starfleet already did think they were married.  She remembered the last diplomatic function they attended and people kept addressing her as “Doctor Picard”....and she hadn’t bothered to correct them. 

She supposed for all intents and purposes, she and Jean-Luc _were_ a married couple to Starfleet.  Neither was willing to take up a position elsewhere without the other (as evidenced by her being offered Starfleet Medical again....no thank you. One year was long enough, and Jean-Luc’s constant offer of being promoted to Admiral and his subsequent refusals).  She couldn’t think of a single official function where she and Jean-Luc had not arrived together, sat together, danced together, and left together.  Perhaps their relationship was a bit old habit, but honestly, she was happy. 

She roused herself out of her thoughts and hurried out of her quarters.  She had promised Jean-Luc she wouldn’t take too long, and it had already been twenty minutes.  She hoped he was ok.

The water in the shower was still going when Beverly returned.  She called out and took Jean-Luc’s “in the shower” response as an invitation so she stuck her head around the corner of the bedroom door and shuddered when she saw the colour of the water that was running off of Jean-Luc.  It was tinged the colour of rust, indicating that most of the dirt all over his body must have been dried blood.  She looked at his back and saw more lines criss-crossing his back than he had had on his chest.  Welts from what had obviously been a whip littered his back, buttocks, and the backs of his thighs . _How did he sit on the floor with those welts on his backside? That must have hurt._  

Beverly stripped down to her underwear, grabbed her dermal regenerator, and joined him in the shower, suddenly extremely happy that her equipment was waterproof. Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows at her choice of keeping on her bra and panties and she grinned.  “Wouldn’t want you getting any ideas. I’m only here as your doctor.”

“Right. Of course.”  Beverly indicated for Jean-Luc to face away from her and the first thing she did was run the generator over his tender behind.  She gently caressed his bottom after the welts had been removed and Jean-Luc smirked over his shoulder. “Do you caress the bottoms of all your patients, Doctor?”

Beverly pretended to think for a minute before quipping back “Only the ones who have a nice arse.”

“I’m sure Will Riker enjoys it.”  Beverly lightly slapped him and Jean-Luc deliberately wiggled his backside at her in response.  

“Rest assured, my dear Captain, I do not touch nor caress Commander Riker’s bottom. I’ll leave that to Deanna.”  Jean-Luc laughed.  Beverly’s heart soared.  His laughter really was one of the best sounds she had ever heard and she had missed their gentle teasing.  She finished getting rid of the welts on his back.  “Some of these will require dermal patches, but fortunately I have some with me.  Now, turn around.” 

“Yes, Doctor,” Jean-Luc meekly replied.  Or at least, he tried to sound meek.  Beverly rolled his eyes.

“I’m going to remember this the next time you need a physical.  Just a light slap to your bottom and you’ll do anything.” 

“Perhaps not _anything_.  Some things require dinner, dancing....I like to be romanced occasionally,” he bantered back.

“Noted.”  She once again touched the mark on his chest.  “I’m mostly concerned for this device.   I really do want to get it out of you as soon as possible, but I agree with you that getting a good night’s sleep tonight should take a higher priority since this isn’t life threatening.” 

Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows.  “A good night, eh? Not _too_ good, I would imagine.  As much as I want to make love to you...no, need to make love to you just to prove you’re not a figment cooked up by my imagination while I’m still in my cell, I’m not sure if I would be up to it.”  Beverly raised her eyebrows.  “No, literally.” He gestured below his waist. “They, ah...kicked me a few times.” 

Beverly had only glanced down at his crotch briefly when they had been in the transporter room and this time she really studied  him. His testicles were swollen and black and blue and his penis wasn’t much better.  “I’d offer to kiss it better, but at this point, I don’t think even that would be a good idea.  Jean-Luc, you have to tell me about these things.  The cuts and scrapes I can heal right now, but injuries like that will require sick bay!”

“It doesn’t hurt.  Honest.”  Beverly gently grasped his testicles in her hand to look at the underside of them and he gasped.  Beverly raised her eyebrows.

“Doesn’t hurt?”

“Ok, yes, it is extremely painful and I think I urinated blood earlier.”  Beverly sharply looked up.  “You are going to be the death of me, you know that?  I had better run my tricorder over it when we get out to check for signs of internal damage.”

“But....you can fix it, right?  I am rather...attached to my penis, you know.  Had it all my life.”

Beverly rolled her eyes. “Yes, anything is fixable. You know that.  Now let me finish getting rid of these marks!”  Jean-Luc fell silent as Beverly ran the dermal regenerator over all of the marks on his torso, chest and arms.  “You also have a pretty deep cut on your head.  That’s going to need a patch, I’m afraid.  Now, let’s get you dried off so I can apply those patches.” Beverly turned to leave the shower.

“Not so fast, Doctor.”  Jean-Luc pried the regenerator out of her hand and placed it on the floor outside the shower stall and then reached behind her to unhook her bra.  Her bra landed on the floor with a loud splat.  Her panties followed and Jean-Luc leaned in and deeply kissed her and pulled her towards his body.

“Jean-Luc. No.  It will hurt you too much.  I can’t let you.” Jean-Luc placed a finger over her lips.

“My mouth and fingers aren’t damaged......”

“Oh, no Jean-Luc that wouldn’t be fair to you.”

“Shh.  I’ve missed you so much.  Please, let me?”  Beverly nodded. 

###

Scans in the morning revealed that Jean-Luc was suffering from internal damage. Beverly did not like the idea of needing to perform surgery on her lover’s penis, but Jean-Luc wasn’t about to allow any of the other doctors to perform the delicate micro surgery.  It had taken less than twenty minutes to reknit the urethra, but she told him he wouldn’t be able to have sex for at least a week.  Jean-Luc pouted as Beverly gently lowered a cooling ice pack onto him.

“Would you like me to put it in a cast for you and you can get all the pretty girls to sign it?”

“Beverly, you’re the only woman I want touching my penis.”

“For now.”

“What’s that mean?”

“You know what it means.”  Jean-Luc fell silent.  During his captivity, he vowed that if he ever got out, the first thing he was going to do was tell Beverly exactly how he felt and ask her to be with him – married or not, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.  He may have had a few flings over the past fifteen years, but she had had her fair share, too.

The pain box attached in his chest proved to be slightly more complicated due to his mechanical heart and Beverly had been surprised there wasn’t any damage to his heart from it being used. Surely, the Cardassians had noticed his heart when they implanted the device....or perhaps they did not know enough about Human physiology to realise it was artificial.  The surgery to remove the pain implant took over six hours to perform and Beverly was exhausted.  But, she had promised Jean-Luc she wouldn’t leave him alone, so after she had him wheeled into a private room for recovery, she climbed up on the biobed beside him. She was careful not to jostle him too much, but managed to lay her head on the opposite side of his chest from the incision.  She was soon fast asleep.

Jean-Luc was the first to stir in the morning.  He grimaced at the hard bed under him, but the soft body laying half on top of him made up for it.  He struggled to move his arm out from under her, and managed to wiggle his arm out to wrap it around Beverly.  _I could be quite happy waking up like this every day. Maybe not in sickbay, though._

Beverly slowly opened her eyes and blinked up at Jean-Luc. “Ugh, these biobeds really were not designed for two.” 

“If you release me, we could go to one of our quarters...”

“Hmm. Not on your life. I said twenty-four hours.”

“Am I allowed to have a kiss good morning?” Jean-Luc hopefully asked.

“I’m not on duty yet.”  Beverly thoroughly kissed Jean-Luc and detangled herself  from his arms.  “But if I don’t want to get in trouble with the Captain, I had better go.”  Jean-Luc grabbed her hand.

“I think he’d make an exception.”

“Y _ou_ might, but Jellico wouldn’t .”

“When do you think I can resume command?”  He looked up at her hopefully.

“Let’s see how you are doing this afternoon. If there are no complications, I’ll release you to _my_ quarters tonight and let you resume duties tomorrow. Now, I’m going to give you a quick examination before I go back to my quarters to shower and go to the staff meeting.  Do you want me to get you anything from your quarters after?”

“Hmm. Maybe a book?”

“Shakespeare?”

“Ah, you know me too well.”

###

Beverly stormed out of the conference room.  “That man is infuriating!!!”

Will caught up with her. “Hey, slow down. Where are you going?”

“Captain’s quarters.  Jean-Luc asked me to bring him a book.”

“Do you want me to come with you?”

“To get a book?  No, I’m fine.  To tell Jean-Luc what Captain Jellico just said to me?  I might need your help in holding Jean-Luc back!  How dare he suggest that my relationship with the Captain means I can’t objectively evaluate his fitness for duty.  I know how to do my job, and I’m not afraid to pull rank on Jean-Luc if necessary.”  Beverly was fuming.  “I know my patients. I know Jean-Luc.  If I say he’ll be ready to assume command from a physical standpoint tomorrow.....he’ll be ready.  Psychologically? That’s not my department and he shouldn’t be asking me about it.”

“What did Deanna say?”

“She hasn’t had a chance to speak with Jean-Luc yet.  When we woke up yesterday we came straight to sickbay and had back to back surgeries followed by recovery....but you know Jean-Luc.”

“I’m sorry, Beverly...We?”

“ _We.”_

“I see.  Congratulations?”

“No Will, it’s not like that.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t know, Will, why aren’t you with Deanna?”

“Touché Doctor, touché.”

###

Jean-Luc agreed to meet with Deanna in the morning  to allow Deanna to weigh in on his fitness.  He had suggested his ready room, but Deanna had explained that Captain Jellico had placed his items in storage and had even moved his fish out!  His fish was temporarily residing in the schoolroom and the children were enjoying taking care of “the Captain’s pet”.  Beverly had retrieved his model of the _Stargazer_ when she returned without him and had it on display in her cabin, and Will had gently wrapped the archaeological artefacts and placed them in a crate in his quarters. It would be good to put all the pieces of his life back together.  He heard Jellico got rid of his sofa as well, preferring to make his crew stand and report.  Jean-Luc privately thought Jellico was missing out, as it was a prime spot for an afternoon nap.

Beverly was still fuming at Jellico, but made sure she did Jean-Luc’s evaluation entirely by the book, down to referring to him as “Captain” and not allowing any personal feelings to show on her face.  When she was finished, she released him to “quarters”, but conveniently left out of her report that he would be going to hers.  Jean-Luc’s only follow-up care he needed was to continue to ice his groin with the gel packs until the bruises healed.  Jean-Luc wasn’t entirely sure how he would be able to do this while sitting in his command chair, but he figured he would find a way, even if it meant locking himself in his Ready Room.  He needed to take back his ship.

Jean-Luc was listening to some Andoraan music while reading when Beverly entered her quarters that evening.  He looked relaxed.  She had retrieved some clothing for him, and he was lounging in a grey silk dressing gown and matching pajamas. She gave the view of his legs a very appreciative look as she strolled over to him.  She dropped a kiss onto his cheek.  “I’m going to change, I’ll be right back.”

Jean-Luc wiggled his eyebrows at her. “Do you need any help?”  Beverly’s response was to throw her labcoat at Jean-Luc.  He laughed and eased himself off the sofa carefully and caught up with Beverly in the bedroom.  He unzipped her uniform for her and pushed it off her shoulders.  Beverly backed away. “Hold your horses there, cowboy.  I was serious.  No sexual intercourse for at least a week.  You should probably put another gel pack on it tonight.”

Jean-Luc grumbled.  “It’s cold.”

“Yes, but it will sooth the bruises.  I was able to fix the internal damage, but I couldn’t use the dermol regenerator on such a delicate area, so you will have to wait it out.”

“It does hurt...kiss it better?”  Jean-Luc winked. Beverly rolled her eyes.

“Come here.”  Beverly ordered Jean-Luc to lay down on the bed and she gently tugged down his shorts. 

“You know, this could be kind of erotic. You’re taking off my shorts topless.”  Beverly huffed.

“Jean-Luc....it’s still purple.  You were supposed to use the cooling packs on your groin every two hours.  Don’t make me put you back in Sickbay.”

“I felt very silly sitting on the sofa, half-naked with an ice pack on my crotch. What if someone came in and saw?”

“You could have come into the bedroom. But no one has direct access other than us, Worf, Will, and Deanna....and I don’t think any of them would have barged in.”

“I was more concerned about Jellico.  I don’t exactly relish the thought of talking to the man at all, let alone while the family jewels are on display.”

“No, I’m sure you don’t.  Which is why when I told him I was releasing you to quarters I neglected to mention you would be in mine,” she paused to finish removing her uniform and pulled on a faded dressing gown.  “I’m going to take a bath to relax.”

“Is that an invitation?”

“It might be. But no funny business!  I mean it, Jean-Luc”

“You’re so demanding.  I kind of like it.”  Beverly rolled her eyes and went to get the bath ready.

###

Beverly was laying next to Jean-Luc, fast asleep.  Jean-Luc had woken up when she shifted and now he was just watching her sleep.  The steady rise and fall of her chest under her nightgown comforted him.  He contemplated their situation. While they had always had some kind of pseudo on again, off again more than friends relationship and had slept with each other...frequently, if he was honest with himself...the past two days was probably the most intimate they had been with each other in years.

 Their relationship had started not too long after Jack’s death.  Jean-Luc had at first felt guilty for sleeping with Jack’s wife, but they made each other happy.  Jean-Luc hadn’t wanted them to commit to each other because he hadn’t wanted to foist another long-distance relationship on Beverly.  Of course, even without being committed to each other, they still manage to exchange messages most days and organized all of their leaves together.  As the years went on, their relationship just felt comfortable.  Free to date other people if they so chose to, they always managed to find their way back to each other and Jean-Luc was the only father figure Beverly had wanted in Wesley’s life. 

When Wesley was eight, he had asked Jean-Luc if he was going to adopt him because his friend at school had been adopted by her mother’s husband. Wesley had said that he wanted to change his name to Picard, and they had to gently explain to him that Jean-Luc was not going to be his step-father.  Jean-Luc now grinned at the thought and wondered what Wesley would think if Jean-Luc became his step-father now. 

Jean-Luc had moved in with Beverly and Wesley when he was stationed on Earth during the construction of the _Enterprise._ They had fallen into a very familiar routine.  Jean-Luc would drop Wesley off at school in the morning and collect him in the afternoons unless Beverly had an early shift, and then the three of them would eat dinner together.  Wesley would do his homework with occasional help from his mother or Jean-Luc, and then Wesley would go to bed on his own as he was a big boy now....but sometimes he still asked Jean-Luc or his mother to tuck him in. 

When Wesley was 13, he just assumed his mother was dating Jean-Luc and accepted it as fact that the two of them were together. Jean-Luc remembered a very uncomfortable conversation with the teenage boy when Beverly had asked Jean-Luc to give him “the talk”.  The conversation had become even more uncomfortable when Wesley told Jean-Luc that he could sometimes hear him and Beverly having sex.  Jean-Luc had soundproofed their bedroom after that.

When they finally came aboard the _Enterprise_ , they maintained separate quarters, not wanting anyone else to know about their relationship, and unsure what serving together would mean for them.  Unfortunately,  First Officer William Riker had asked out Beverly in their first week and Deanna had detected how it made Jean-Luc feel.  Beverly had declined, but Will being Will he needed to know the reason.  He found out two weeks later when he saw Beverly exit Jean-Luc’s quarters too early in the morning to have been there for Breakfast. 

And now here they were.  Six years on the _Enterprise_ , five years living on Earth together, and four years seeing each other prior to that.  Fifteen years, plus an additional seven of friendship.  Wasn’t it time for them to take the next step?  He loved Beverly....had he ever actually told her?

###

Jean-Luc had his appointment with Deanna in Beverly’s living room.  He winced  as he sat down and fabric came into contact with his groin, but he wasn’t going to tell Beverly.  Unfortunately, Beverly noticed the problem immediately and had already thought of a solution.  She replicated a pair of silk shorts and ordered Jean-Luc to put them on under his uniform instead of his regular underpants.  The silk would at least be soft, and possibly even cooler. He conducted his appointment with Deanna with a gel pack resting on his lap, but Deanna pretended not to notice. After a short chat, she decided he was mentally fit to resume command.  Deanna and Beverly left Jean-Luc to deliver their report to Jellico.  Hopefully, Jean-Luc would be back in command by Lunch.  Even if Jean-Luc  hadn’t been 100%, they still would have said he was fit for duty, because having him back on the bridge with his crew was preferred over Jellico’s iron fist.

Jellico could find no reason to delay Jean-Luc, despite trying very hard, and so at 1154, command of the _Enterprise_ was officially turned back over to Jean-Luc and Jellico departed on his shuttle to return to the _Cairo_.  Jean-Luc eased into his command chair while the Yeomen worked to put his Ready Room back together.  No one could hide their grins after Jean-Luc ordered their next destination and told the Ensign at the helm to “make it so”.

###

When Jean-Luc entered Beverly’s quarters at the end of his first day, the first thing he did was remove his uniform. Under normal circumstances, he wouldn’t change quite so quickly, but his groin was on fire.  When Beverly entered her quarters, she was greeted with the sight of a naked Jean-Luc sat on her sofa, blue gel pack pressed to his groin and reading a book.  She smiled.

“Well hey, sailor. I could get used to being greeted like this.”  Jean-Luc put his book down, removed the gel pack, and stood up. 

“You, however, appear to be a little overdressed.”  Beverly laughed.

“Whatever possessed you to get completely naked?”

“To surprise you?”  He pretended to leer at her.

“I _am_ surprised, Jean-Luc,” She eyed him up and down and licked her lips. “Very surprised.”

“Would you like some assistance getting more...comfortable?”

“So, you just want to spend the entire evening naked?”

Jean-Luc winked.  “I’ve had worse ideas.”

“We’re still not having sex.  Five more days, Jean-Luc. Wait five more days.”

Jean-Luc walked over to her and pressed his naked body against her clothed one and kissed her soundly. He divested her of her uniform quickly and pulled her down onto the sofa with him.  “Mmm, doesn’t mean we can’t do this.”

Beverly moaned as Jean-Luc’s hands roved over her body.  He reached for one of her breasts and she gasped when he rolled the nipple between his fingers.  He brought his mouth to her other breast and used his tongue and teeth to mimic what his hand was doing.  Beverly scratched her fingernails down Jean-Luc’s back and thrust her hips against his.  Beverly was pleasantly surprised to find an orgasm crashing over her just from Jean-Luc’s attention to her nipples.  She rested her head on his shoulder.

Beverly felt Jean-Luc’s arousal pressing against her hip.   She slid off his lap and knelt in front of him on the floor.  Jean-Luc smiled down at her. “Beverly?”

She reached out and ran a single finger along his shaft.  “How does it feel?” Jean-Luc closed his eyes.  “Like torture.”  Beverly yanked her hand away and looked up guiltily. “No, in a good way. Beverly, I...”

“I know, Jean-Luc. But I don’t know if we should.  You are still recovering.”

“Please?  Beverly.  I need you.”

“Me?  Or just someone to sleep with?” 

“Beverly....you are holding my penis right now. Is this really the right time to have this conversation?” 

She slowly moved her hand and stood up. Tears were glistening in her eyes. Jean-Luc thought she looked beautiful.  Beverly took a steadying breath. “Jean-Luc. When Jellico...he made me fill out a death certificate.  I had to write that Captain Jean-Luc Picard, the love of my life, had _died_ ,”  a sob rose in her throat, “and I never got to tell him....you....that I loved you.”  She wrapped her arms across her chest.

Jean-Luc scooted to the edge of the sofa and placed his hands on her hips and tugged her forward.  “Beverly, I love you too. I always have.  When I was being held, it was the thoughts of you that helped to keep me going, and Beverly, I vowed that if I got out I would come back to you and I would tell you...and I would ask you....”  He held both of her hands in his.  “I know this isn’t the ideal time....but Beverly....I want to live with you.  I want to share my life with you....I want you to be my wife.”

“Wife?”

“Yes, wife.  Marry me?”

Beverly slowly moved forward and kissed Jean-Luc. “Yes.  I want to wake up with you every day.  I want to go to sleep in your arms.  I want to be a family with you.  I will marry you.”

Jean-Luc pulled Beverly onto his lap again.  “When?”

“What do you mean when?”

“When can we get married?”

“You’re the Captain, you tell me.” She pressed a kiss to his lips.

“Uhm.....Now?  I could make Will acting Captain....” he moved his hands to her hips.

“Jean-Luc, we’re naked.” She shifted so she was straddling him.

“Betaziod weddings are performed naked.”  His penis brushed against her.  She shuddered.

“We’re not Betazoids.”

“Less talking. More....this.  Please?”

“If this hurts you...we stop.”  She positioned herself and slowly sunk down onto his penis.  Jean-Luc hissed. “Pain?”  He shook his head. “No. Good. Oh so good.  Oh, Beverly.....”

They started out slowly with Beverly gently rocking back and forth.  As they picked up the pace, Beverly noticed Jean-Luc wincing, but he didn’t complain.  When Beverly reached her orgasm, she squeezed down hard and Jean-Luc gasped in pain.  “I’m sorry,” she whispered and started to allow him to withdraw.  Jean-Luc held her hips. “No.  Don’t stop.” 

Jean-Luc struggled on the line between pleasure and pain.  It felt so good to be inside Beverly, but at the same time, it hurt every time one of them moved. He finally cried out in pain and tears streamed down his face.  Beverly kissed him.  “Shh. My love, I’m sorry.  I’m so sorry. Please, let me help you.”  Jean-Luc nodded.  “I need...”  “I know.  I know what you need.  But not like this.  I can’t....not with you in pain.” 

She slowly slid off him and once again kneeled on the floor in front of him.  His penis was throbbing and a darker shade of purple than it had been before.  She reached out and brought him to his final climax with her hand.  Jean-Luc collapsed onto the back of the sofa, breathing heavily. His face was streaked with sweat and tears.  He closed his eyes and only opened them when he felt Beverly place a soft kiss on his forehead.  “I love you.”

“I love you too.  The part of me that is your doctor wants to examine you right away.  The part of me that is your lover wants to just hold you and be held.”

“Come here.  You can be my doctor later.” 

###

“Jean-Luc, I think we need to talk.”  Beverly had finished examining him and had fetched him another ice pack.  He would be fine, but they had jumped the gun on resuming sexual activities.  Beverly firmly barred Jean-Luc from any kind of sexual activity for the next five days.  She told him if she had to, she would make sure they slept in separate quarters or she would put him in sickbay.

“About what?”  He patted the seat next to him on the sofa.  He tried to look serious, but he was wearing a dressing gown with a gel pack resting on his crotch.  He hardly looked serious.   Beverly shook her head and instead wandered over to the replicator and ordered tea -  Jean-Luc’s usual Earl Grey and a lemon and ginger tea for herself. 

“Everything.  Jean-Luc. We haven’t done much talking since you came back.  In fact, I’d say we’ve done everything but talk.”

Jean-Luc accepted the tea from Beverly and frowned when she took a seat in the chair opposite the sofa. “We did manage to get engaged.”  Beverly smiled.

“Speaking of engagement....were you serious?”  Jean-Luc put his tea down and leaned forward across the low table.  He took Beverly’s cup out of her hand and gathered her hands in his.  He looked her straight in the eye when he started speaking.

“Beverly.  I have loved you for as long as I can remember.  We have been best friends for the past twenty years....more than best friends.  We have been lovers, but with you it has never been a casual fling.  Being with you...I’m home, Beverly.  I don’t want to continue the way we have been with this casual sexual relationship we have had....and I can’t be without you.  So  yes, I was serious.  I even had a ring for you...”

“Had?”

“It was in my desk.  I know Jellico had my desk emptied, but I haven’t had time to go through all the crates yet.  But when I find it....I intend on putting it on your finger.  And I don’t want to wait to get married, Beverly.  Don’t you think fifteen years is long enough? “  She nodded. 

“Can we wait until Wesley can come? I think this is probably a dream come true for him, too. Remember when he asked you to be his father when he was 10?” Jean-Luc squeezed her hands.

“Did you know he knew we were having sex when he was 13? He told me when you asked me to give him ‘the talk’”  Beverly gasped

“I wondered why you had soundproofing installed on the bedroom...I’d really like him to be there.  I think in some way, we owe it to him to have him there when we get married.”

“Of course we can have Wesley there.  And I was thinking.....would you like to get married in France?  I’d like to show you my home....where I grew up.  And Robert, Marie, and Rene are there....”  He saw the wide-eyed look on her face and quickly added “Or we could just get married here.  Beverly, we can do whatever you want.”

“I love the idea of getting  married at your home.  Can you arrange it?”

“We can send a message to Marie, I’m sure she will help organise it.”

“Where will we live?”  Jean-Luc gave her a puzzled look.

“I assumed we would remain on the _Enterprise_.  Do you want to leave?”

“Nono, I meant which quarters will we live in?  Yours? Mine?”  Jean-Luc pondered.  Would he feel like a permanent guest if he moved in with Beverly? Likewise, would Beverly feel that way if she moved in with him?  He thought of a solution.

“Why don’t we move to new quarters together? For now, we can continue to spend nights in each other’s quarters, and then we can move once new quarters are ready.”

“Make sure it has a bathtub! I remember the fight we had when I asked for one.....”

“Yes, because then Deanna asked for one, and Tasha asked for one, and it spiralled until it seemed as though half the staff was requesting bathtubs!  We barely got the ship out of McKinley!  Yes, we will have a bathtub. Anything else?”  Beverly shook her head. 

“Was that all you wanted to talk about?”

“No.  Jean-Luc.  I know I’ve seen all your injuries, but what happened?  I need to know.”  Jean-Luc cleared his throat and dropped one of her hands to take a sip of his tea. 

“Why don’t you first tell me what happened to you and Worf?” 

Beverly launched into her tale of getting back to the _Enterprise_ and the resulting fall-out of returning without their Captain.  She continued to tell him about life on board with Jellico and when she got to the part where Jellico was going to refuse to acknowledge their mission having been authorised by Starfleet, Jean-Luc’s eyes flashed with anger.

“That man is very lucky he is back on the _Cairo_.”  Beverly patted his hand.

“Don’t worry. Between Worf, Will, and I we gave him a what for. He did accuse my feelings of getting in the way until Worf told him I had issued the order for us to leave you behind.  That earned me some respect in his eyes....like being able to leave the love of my life behind somehow made me a better officer.” Tears rolled down her face and Jean-Luc got up to kneel in front of her, his gel pack clattering to the floor.  He tenderly stroked her face.

“It means you were able to separate your personal life from your professional life.  It’s no different when you have to treat Wesley in your Sickbay, or Will, Deanna, Geordi....you’re able to see beyond their relationship to you and can treat them.  I love you, Beverly. I know it must have been hard for you to leave me behind, but I am so relived you got away....what they did to me.....” he trailed off. 

“What did they do to you?”  Jean-Luc stood up and moved back to the couch.  He took a sip of tea before he began.

“Well, you saw all the marks. They hung me by my wrists...stripped me....whipped me with a barbed whip, ” Beverly winced, remembering the welts on his back, “they kicked me, and they asked me questions.  I didn’t know the answers to some of them and when they threatened to torture you instead....Oh Beverly, you have no idea.  All they wanted me to do was lie about the number of lights I was looking at and even though it was so tempting to tell them to make my suffering end...all I could think about was if I lied and they let me go, they would move on to you.”  Beverly had tears running down her face.  She got up from her chair and moved to sit next to Jean-Luc. She wasn’t sure who was comforting who, but she needed to touch him.  He pulled her close. 

“Oh, Jean-Luc.  If only you had known we had escaped.”

“They told me they killed Worf. They said the _Enterprise_ had been destroyed.  But I knew, or thought I knew, that you were somewhere in that complex safe...and that’s what kept me going.”  Tears leaked out of his eyes as he remembered being told they would “get the female to talk”. 

“Oh, Jean-Luc.  I.....I don’t know what to say.” 

“During some of my time when I was alone, I was able to replay in my mind all of our time together and Beverly....that’s when I decided that I was going to ask you for us to stop our casual relationship and get married or at least be together.   And I knew I had to get myself out of there...I had to get you out of there....but I didn’t know how.  My heart was breaking and I kept asking them to see you....I should have known when they refused that you were not there.”  Beverly got on her knees and leaned over to kiss Jean-Luc.  She kissed his lips, his eye lids, and his nose.

“I’m here now.”  Jean-Luc smiled.

###

Jean-Luc had been trawling through the boxes in his Ready Room when Will entered to speak to him.

“Captain?  Are you looking for something?  Can I help?”

Jean-Luc sighed. “Number One.  Before I left I had stored a....valuable item in my desk drawer.”

“Sir, I carefully packed all of your archaeological items and everything is in that crate over there,”  Will indicated a wooden crate sitting to the right of Jean-Luc’s desk. “I knew you would want them to be handled carefully.”

“Thank you, Number One, but what I’m looking for...it wasn’t an artefact.”

“Oh?”

“I trust you will be discrete if I tell you?”  Will’s interest was piqued.

“Of course, Sir.”

“In my desk, I had a small box. And in that box, there was a ring.  The ring had an old green stone in it -  an Emerald.  And now I can’t seem to find it.”

“Sir, did it have an inscription on the inside?”  Will tried to hide his grin.  He had found the ring box and had opened it to find out what was inside.  The box held an Emerald ring and bore the inscription _B & JL_.  When he had found it, he realised who it was for immediately and had put it in his quarters away from other prying eyes. If Jean-Luc hadn’t returned, he was going to make sure Beverly got it. 

Jean-Luc sighed.  But, Will had promised to be discrete. “Yes, Number One.  It had initials....”  Will raised his eyebrows.  “Alright, Number One.  It had a B and a JL on it.  It’s for Beverly.  It’s her....engagement ring.” 

“Engagement?  Congratulations, Captain.  Or is it Best Wishes? I can never remember.”

“Best Wishes is for the bride, congratulations is for the groom.  But if I can’t find this ring, you might have to wish me luck, instead!”

“Calm down, Sir. I have the ring.”

“You do?”

“Jellico had me clean out your desk for him.  When I found the box, I decided not to mention it to anyone, so I took it to my quarters.  I would have made sure Beverly got it if....well, if you didn’t come back.”

“Thank you, Number One.  Would you please retrieve it for me?  And Number One?  I find I might be in need of someone to stand up with me when we get married.  I would be honoured if you would serve as my Best Man?”  Will smiled. 

“Of course, Sir.  When is the happy occasion?”

“As soon as we get back to Earth.  We plan on being married in La Barre so my brother and his family and Wesley can be there.  We plan on having the entire Senior staff at the wedding, and then Beverly and I are hoping to go on a honeymoon.”

“Risa is nice....”  Jean-Luc chuckled.

“After what happened  last time?” Jean-Luc remembered Vash, and his short affair with her. “No, I don’t think so.  We were thinking of staying on Earth.   Explore some of the old cities of Europe.”

“Sounds wonderful.  I’ll be right back with your ring.”

###

Shortly after Jean-Luc had contacted Admiral Brand to arrange for Wesley to be able to travel to France, he received a call from Admiral Alynna Nechayev.  Surprisingly, he hadn’t heard much from the Admiral since he had returned to duty five days ago, and he was wondering when he would be debriefed. 

“Ah Admiral. What can I do for you?”

“First of all, welcome back.  I understand it was...eventful.”

“Yes, Sir. I have finally been able to write up the entire report, and I think that it, along with Commander Crusher’s and Lieutenant Worf’s reports should be proof enough that this was some kind of set up for the Cardassians to get to me.”

“Yes, I look forward to reading it.  And everything is fine now that you are back? You’re staff was...welcoming?” Nechayev picked her words carefully. Of course, she had heard about the kiss Jean-Luc and Beverly had shared when he had returned, Captain Jellico had told her all about it and had tried to use it as a way to undermine Doctor Crusher’s standings.  Alynna had brushed Jellico’s comments aside.  Everyone knew about the Captain and his CMO.  But Alynna also knew Crusher was a fine doctor and wouldn’t let her love life get in the way of performing her duty.  Neither would Jean-Luc, for that matter.  Alynna studied Jean-Luc on the screen. She could have sworn she saw a hint of a blush grace the man’s cheeks.

“Er...Yes, Sir.  But I’m glad to be back, and Doctor Crusher says I am back to 100 percent.”

“Yes.  Captain Picard...Jean-Luc....I would like to offer you my sincerest congratulations.”

“Oh?”

“It seems you have been hiding something from us for a very long time, if I am to believe the stories.  I understand you have asked Admiral Brant to extend special leave to Cadet Crusher?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“And would you mind telling me exactly why?” 

“Well, Sir.  His mother and I...that is, Doctor Crusher and I...are going to be married.”

Alynna grinned. “That’s wonderful Jean-Luc.  But I do have one request.”

“Sir?”

“I would like to be the one to perform the ceremony.”  Jean-Luc stared at the image of the admiral.  This was not what he had expected.

“Thank you, Sir.  That’s very kind of you.”

“I understand the wedding is taking place in your hometown? “

“Yes, Sir.  La Barre, France.”

“I’ve always wondered where you grew up.  I will be there.  Nechayev out.”

Jean-Luc stared at the blank screen for several minutes before shaking his head.  Who knew their wedding would attract so much attention?  All they wanted was a simple ceremony and celebration with their friends.  Jean-Luc could only hope Alynna wouldn’t bring the entire admiralty with her.

He met Beverly in Sickbay.  He glanced around to make sure there were no sharp objects within reach when he told her about his conversation with the admiral. Beverly sighed.

“I suppose this is what I get for falling in love with the Captain of the flagship.”

“Are you mad?”

“No, of course not. Disappointed that it won’t be as small and private as we wanted, perhaps, but not mad.  I have a little more work to do before the end of my shift.  Your quarters or mine tonight?”

“Hmm. Mine, I think.  I have some more reports to look over tonight.”  He looked around to make sure none of Beverly’s staff was around and leaned over the desk to give her a kiss. “See you tonight.”

Beverly entered Jean-Luc’s quarters well past midnight.  She had had to perform emergency surgery on a Lieutenant who had burst his appendix  just as her shift was ending.  She had blood on her labcoat, her hair felt flat, and all she really wanted was a nice bath and to go to sleep.  She would have just gone to her own quarters, but she had told Jean-Luc she would come to his tonight. Besides, he had wine in his quarters. 

She looked around at the dark room.  _Jean-Luc must have gone to bed. I don’t blame him._ She kicked off her boots and decided she would take a glass of wine with her into the bath. She had a trashy novel tucked into the bedside table that would make excellent bathtime reading.  She carried her glass into the bedroom and paused.  Sprawled out on the bed was Jean-Luc, still in his duty uniform.  She chuckled to herself and set her glass down.  She started by removing Jean-Luc’s boots and socks, then made quick work of his trousers, easily tugging them down and off his legs.  His shirt would be slightly more difficult as it had a zip in the back. She rolled the sleeping man onto his side and pulled the zip down.  Jean-Luc stirred and opened his eyes.

“Trying to get my clothes off, Doctor?”  He smiled.

“Well, if you insist on falling asleep fully clothed....”

“Ah, yes.  I got involved in a novel I found in the bedside drawer. _On the Shores of Alderaan_. Very interesting reading. Yours, I presume?” Beverly blushed.

“Just a small bit of fluff I had been distracting myself with while you were missing.”

“I see.  The relationship between the Klingon and the Bajoran was...interesting.”

“What can I say? I find inter-species relationships fascinating.  After all, I’m marrying you, aren’t I?”  Jean-Luc grabbed her and pulled her down on top of him. 

“And what, my dear lady, am I?”

“A beast.”  She kissed him passionately.  Her bath was going to have to wait. 

###

“Mom!” Wesley shouted from the far end of the transportation center in La Barre.  Beverly looked over in the direction she heard his voice from and pointed.

“Jean-Luc, over there.  I see Wes.”  The couple fought their way through the throng of people to get to Wesley.  Wesley looked more grown-up than the last time they had seen him, which in reality was only a few months prior.  He wore his cadet uniform proudly and his grin spread from ear-to-ear.  Beverly swept her son up in a hug.  “Wes! I’m so happy to see you.”  Wesley hugged his mother back and held out a hand to Jean-Luc. 

“Captain.”  Jean-Luc surprised Wesley by pulling him into a warm hug.  “Son, I think it’s about time you call me Jean-Luc.  You use to when you were younger.  Well, when you were really young, you only managed to call me Johnny....”

“Johnny, Sir? I don’t remember that.”

Jean-Luc shook his head. “No, I suppose you wouldn’t.  Your father used to call me Johnny and he taught it to you, but after...well, after his death your mother only called me Jean-Luc.” Beverly raised her eyebrows.

“Oh, I do recall continuing to call you Johnny....in private.” She winked.  Wesley grimaced.

“Ew. Mom....Dad...get a room.” 

“Dad? Really?”

“Sir, I’ve wanted to call you Dad since I was eight. I even used to pretend that you were my father.....”

“Oh, Wes.”  Tears sprung to Beverly’s eyes. “I never....I never knew.”

“I’m sorry, Lad. Perhaps....perhaps your mother and I should have listened to you better when you asked me to adopt you all those years ago.  I’m not saying your mother and I would have gotten married back then....”

“I understand, Sir.  I think I understand better now.  But I’m glad you and Mom will be getting married now.  The other cadets are calling me Cadet Picard now.....Professor V’Liju told me one Picrard had been bad enough....Sir, what happened in Professor V’Liju’s class?”

“Ah, yes, I remember the Vulcan well. Glad to see he’s still teaching. I’ll....tell you later.  Did you want to change your name?”

Wesley shrugged. “I guess so. I mean, it’s only a name, right?  And Mom’ll change hers...”

“Wesley, your father was one of my best friends.  You know I have never wanted to replace him.....but, I would be lying if I said I wasn’t honoured and touched that you would want to use my name.  I think you and your mother should talk about it alone, first.”

“Yes, Sir.” 

###

Their wedding was much larger than they had originally intended.  Somehow, half of Starfleet became involved.  Robert was soon heard grumbling about all the “free samples” he had given out whilst giving some of the admiralty a tour of the vineyard, but his tune soon changed when nearly all of them ordered multiple cases of wine. 

Rene was ecstatic over learning he would be gaining a cousin who was already at Starfleet Academy and had spent many hours talking with Wesley, asking him as many questions as he could think of.  Wesley liked the kid, and blushed when Jean-Luc told Wesley that Rene reminded him a lot of Wesley as a young boy. Beverly just grinned and made a comment about how much Jean-Luc had clearly impacted Wesley’s life the same way he was impacting his nephew’s. 

When Marie brought out the cake, Beverly gasped.  Marie had created a three-layer cake and on top was a little marzipan _Enterprise_ with two little figures -  a bald man in a red shirt, and a red-headed woman in a blue shirt.  It was adorable.  Marie whispered to Beverly that she had created the same out of clay as a keepsake for the couple.  Beverly beamed.  She really liked her new sister-in-law.  Robert was a little gruff, and reminded her of Jean-Luc when she first met him over twenty years ago and she wondered if now that Marie and Robert had Rene if Robert would start to soften the way Jean-Luc had when he had been around Wesley. 

The orchestra in the corner began to play.  Data decided he was going to act as the emcee and picked up a microphone.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, May I introduce Captain and Commander Picard!”  Beverly rolled her eyes.

“Data!”

“Is it not traditional for the married couple to share the first dance?”

“Well, yes but why Commander?” 

“It is your rank.”

“Yes, but Data, I am a doctor first.”

“I will make a note of it.” 

Jean-Luc swept Beverly into his arms and nuzzled her neck.  “I don’t care if you’re Commander or Doctor, I only care that you’re my wife.”

“Hmm. Perhaps you’d like to be Captain Howard?”

“Not Crusher?”

“No. That was Jack’s name.  I would have been quite happy to remain Howard, but he insisted.”  Jean-Luc pulled back.

“Beverly.  If you want to be Beverly Howard, that’s fine with me.  Please don’t feel pressured into changing your name to Picard.”

“Thank you, Jean-Luc.  But I think I am quite happy being Mrs Picard.”

“I suppose I can be Mr. Howard.”  Beverly laughed

“No, that’s Captain Howard.”

“As you wish, Doctor Picard.  I shall inform Starfleet immediately.  Oh look, there’s Alynna right now.”

“Not so fast. You owe me this dance.  And no.  I think I prefer you to be Jean-Luc Picard.  My husband.”

“Your Captain.”

“Yes. _My_ Captain.”

### FIN ###


End file.
